


Satellites

by bubelah



Series: Beside You [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crying During Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubelah/pseuds/bubelah
Summary: The thing about Magnus is that it’s impossible not to fall in love with him.





	Satellites

When his memories came back, it wasn’t slow and graceful. There was this wall of his life that just flooded him, static finally clearing, and he’d spent three days wearing one of Magnus’s t-shirts and refusing to leave his room just to-- to fucking get through the emotional hurricane going on inside his head. 

A hundred years of bullshit to sort through, so he didn’t think asking for three fucking days was too much. 

In those memories was the first time he slept with Magnus. Not-- not the time he thought was the first time, but the  _ actual  _ first time. The first first time. 

And then seventy-five more years of sleeping with Magnus. 

But more importantly, the build up of sleeping with Magus for the first time. Looking back on it, there really wasn’t much. The thing about it is that they were friends, first and foremost, and Taako hadn’t ever really had friends before. 

There’s something about Mags, though. He sort of forces you into friendship, warm and inviting as he is. Similarly to a puppy, he drools on you and makes you feed him and that’s it-- the next thing you know, you’ve got his head in your lap and your hand in his hair, and he’s talking ad nauseum about what everyone’s existence means to the universe. 

He’s got a set of strong arms that Taako woke up tangled in more mornings than he’s comfortable admitting, a chest that’s furry and warm, and thighs that still, a hundred years later, drive Taako absolutely fucking mad. 

The thing about Magnus is that it’s impossible not to fall in love with him. 

It took Taako a lot longer to act on his feelings, to trust Magnus enough to plop down in his lap and ask, “So what d’you say, big guy?” after an extensive (drunk) conversation about how he wasn’t saving his virginity, he just hadn’t found anyone who was worth his time yet. 

It took Magnus a long time to take Taako up on the offer. He’d insisted on doing it right, and Taako had been flippant, but appreciative. But really, that’s why he trusted Magnus. That’s why he  _ loved  _ Magnus. 

Magnus had taken him on actual dates, pampered Taako, made sure he was comfortable and happy. He made sure that they weren’t drunk when it happened, didn’t even let Taako have a glass of wine with dinner. That night, he’d dressed up nice and taken Taako to some fancy restaurant, and-- 

And it had been one the best nights of Taako’s life. 

So really, gosh, it makes sense that he’s here, doesn’t it? Jeezy creezy, it all slots into place when he thinks about it that way. 

Lup walks up behind him as he’s stirring milk for hot cocoa and says, “So, you and Mags, huh?”

Taako snorts, reaches to grab the cocoa container and, choosing very pointedly to ignore her question, asks, “Want some cocoa?”

She sticks her finger in the milk on the stove and, putting her finger in her mouth with a grin, says, “You know what I remembered the other day, Taako? Walking in on you two in the shower. And walking in on you two in your room. And then, lo and behold, I find myself walking in on you two in the common area last week.”

“Lulu. Listen to me very closely. I’m going to fix myself some cocoa and then I’m going to go find Magnus and ignore you every time you bring this conversation up.” He grabs a mug from the cabinet, measures out some cocoa mix, and pours the milk all without listening to Lup laugh and tell him that he better not be trying to repeat that time they fucked on the balcony of the Starblaster. 

When he flips her off, she tosses her head back and cackles in that way that she does.  

“Enjoy your cocoa. Magnus is in your room, I think.” And before Taako can stutter out any indignant response, she’s gone. There’s a shimmer where she’d ripped a hole in the air for all of half a second, and then there’s nothing.

Taako grabs his mug and walks towards his room.

Sure enough, Magnus is there, on his bed, burrowed in his blankets and snoring so loudly that Taako nearly walks right back out. Instead, he plops his mug down on the bedside table and flings himself onto Magnus’s huge, sleeping form.

There’s a grunt, an annoyed sound coming from the back of Magnus’s throat, and then he’s wrapping both of his arms around Taako and flipping them so that he’s got Taako on his back, hovering above him with both arms by his head. It’s startling for a second, but then he’s swooping down and pressing his mouth to Taako’s and then everything except for  _ ‘yes, please’ _ is melting out of Taako in an instant.

He pulls away, moves until he’s sitting next to Taako and, through a yawn, says, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, but you stole all my blankets and it’s freezing.”

Taako  _ means _ to say something about staying out of his room when he’s not in it or making his blankets smell like him now or going steal Merle’s blankets, but what comes out instead is, “Want some cocoa?”

“Absolutely.”

And it doesn’t even bother him when Magnus grabs the mug off the bedside table, chugs more than half of it in one go, and hands the rest to Taako with a huge smile. It doesn’t gross him out when Magnus wipes his mouth with the back of his hand or when he pulls Taako to him again, presses their mouths together again in a wet, very chocolate-y kiss. And really, that should say something in and of itself.

“It’s good,” he says, mumbled against Taako’s mouth, his hand coming up to cup Taako’s jaw, making it easier for him to lick past the seam of his lips.

When they pull away, Taako says, “Thanks. Uh. Mags, listen. About—about, uh. Everything?”

“Hey, I love you,” Magnus says. And when Taako’s eyes get big, his hands automatically dragging his mug of cocoa to his lips in a panicked, self-soothing sort of way, he laughs, shrugs. “I just wanted to say it. You know, now that stuff’s all weird. None of that changes anything on my end.” He pauses, opens and closes his mouth a few times like he’s trying to sort out how to say what he wants to say next. “Or well, I guess it just changes the timeline a little bit, doesn’t it?”

Taako swallows too fast, the heat of the cocoa burning his throat a little. It brings tears to his eyes, and he grimaces through it, wipes them away. There isn’t going to be a perfect moment or a perfect way to do this, so he just says, “I love you, too.”

Magnus gets a huge grin on his face, says, “Oh. Well, uh. Good. That’s good, Taako.” 

Taako doesn’t cry.

And he doesn’t get mad when Magnus grabs the mug out of his hands, drinks the rest of the cocoa, and tugs him to him for another chocolate-flavored kiss.

He considers it a success.  

But then Magnus is scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly and saying, “So, uh--” 

“Uh, listen, Mags. I don’t-- we’ve been doing this a long time, you know? But that doesn’t make that one time any less special.” Because he’s not stupid. Because he’s been feeling the same way. They’d both been on the same page that night, and to know now that it wasn’t exactly what they thought it was has been settling in Taako’s chest a little heavily lately.  

But, at the same time, knowing now that everything was just falling right into place after all that time makes Taako feel a little funny, too. 

Magnus grins. “Yeah. It’s just weird, right? Thinking that-- that uh.” 

“That you took my virginity one time, and then finding out it actually happened seventy some-odd years prior? Yeah, Mags, its pretty wild, hombre.” 

There’s a beat, and Magnus blanches.  

Look, Taako is well learned in the ways of Magnus Burnsides. He’s had his giant body draped over him more times than he can count, but he’s never-- 

Well, he’s never been  _ tackled  _ by Magnus quite like this. One second, he’s watching Magnus’s mouth drop open and his brows furrow in confusion, and the next, he’s got Magnus’s mouth mashing against his own, a shocked, desperate sound tumbling out of Mags as he’s pushed onto his back. 

And then it--

Then there’s this fucking  _ moment _ , okay, where Taako maybe realizes what’s happening and he pulls back, freaking the fuck out. Both of his hands fisting themselves into Magnus’s shirt, his eyes go wide and he asks, “Did you not fucking know that already?” 

“That I took your virginity twice? Absolutely not.” Magnus is breathing hard and he licks his lips, his pupils blown. 

And Taako, well. The thing is that he thought they were on the same page, but clearly Magnus didn’t pick up on his hints that night. So he lets his eyes shut gently, pulls a heavy breath into his lungs, and tells Magnus, “Technically you only took it once.” 

“Nuh-uh. I took it twice, Taako.” 

“Okay, but this-- this isn’t some-- I’m not a fucking trophy, Mags!” He wrings his hands in the material of Magnus’s shirt, feeling big hands come up and cover his own. “None of this was about you taking my virginity, you know? I wasn’t on some sort of--Virginity isn’t even real!”

“Hey,” Magnus cuts Taako off, voice soft and careful and earnest. And he says, “Hey, you missed what my excitement was about, Taako. You trusted me with something like that  _ twice  _ in my lifetime. That’s a pretty awesome feeling, man.” 

“Oh.” Oh. That’s a little bit different, then, when he puts it that way. There are butterflies in his stomach, and he says, “Fuckin’ romantics, I swear.” 

And Magnus is laughing when he pulls Taako to him again, slots their mouths together for a kiss a little less frantic. 

It’s almost too much when Magnus pulls away just long enough to ask, “Can I fuck you?” 

He dives in for more before Taako can even answer, his mouth slick as he presses it to Taako’s desperately. His hands are holding him up, and Taako tugs him down further, until he has no choice but to shift, maneuver them so they’re on their sides and Magnus doesn’t crush Taako. Not that he would mind, entirely. 

In an answer to Magnus’s question, Taako drags his calf up Magnus’s, hooks his leg around his hips and wiggles until they’re pressed together. And then he drags his hips along Magnus’s. 

One of Magnus’s big hands comes up to touch Taako’s thigh, holding him in place so he can rock forward, too, and Taako can feel how hard he is like this. It’s so easy to press back, to murmur, “A little worked up there, big guy?” against Magnus’s lips in a tease. 

He gets a heavy nod, a low sound rumbling through Magnus’s chest. It’s a good feeling.

All of this, he realizes with a start, is a good feeling. He’s not so used to good feelings. Not this many of them, for sure. So when Magnus reaches down and cups his hand over Taako’s vagina, using the heel of his palm to put pressure on his clit, even through layers of underwear and leggings, Taako’s head spins just a little bit. It’s another good feeling, wrapped up in all these other good feelings, and he pulls away just long enough to say, “Listen, it might-- it might look like I’m crying, but my eyes are just watering from how sappy you’re being, okay?” 

“Sure,” Magnus says, and he’s grinning just a little, but Taako fucking loves him anyway. 

There’s more pressure on his clit, and Magnus dives in for another kiss right as Taako is bucking up into the feeling. It’s not like they don’t do this literally all the time, so Taako’s not sure why now of all times he’s feeling a thick lump of emotion form in his throat. But he ignores it as best he can, presses his body harder into Magnus’s, and listens for all his favorite little sounds. 

The first is that low moan, grumbly and thick from Magnus’s chest when Taako licks at the roof of his mouth. And then the higher, breathy sigh that falls from him whenever Taako spreads his fingers across his chest, rubs over a nipple. 

Then, fuck, that even lower, even grumblier moan that he tries so hard to bite back when Taako reaches down and gets his hand on his cock. That’s his favorite. Maybe it’s because his whole body goes tense, like he’s trying to hold everything back. Maybe it’s a power trip, because big, strong, Magnus Burnsides is crumbling to pieces just from Taako’s hand on him. 

Either way, it warms its way through Taako and has him saying, “Mags-- come on, Magnus.” 

He wants--

Gods, he wants everything. And Magnus gives it to him with a low, “Fuck, I love you.” 

It punches an embarrassing sob out of Taako, and as soon as it’s out of his throat, Magnus is tugging at him until they’re hips are pressed together. The hard outline of Magnus’s dick pressed to Taako’s vagina, and he arches into the feeling.  

Magnus lines himself up and rubs the head across where Taako is the most sensitive, gathering slick. And it’s not until Taako is whining, wrapping his legs around Magnus’s hips and squeezing that he finally presses inside. 

He’s never going to get used to that feeling. Magnus could fuck him every single day for a  _ thousand  _ goddamn years, and Taako still wouldn’t get used to the stretch of Magnus’s cock finally,  _ finally  _ pressing inside of him. 

Against the column of Taako’s throat, Magnus says again, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, big guy,” Taako chokes out, lolling his head back and hoping Mags gets the hint. 

He does, of fucking course he does, and Taako can’t help how his legs tremble at the feeling of Magnus’s teeth scraping down his neck. His breath gets caught in his chest and he lets it out with a low groan as Magnus pulls out again, rocks into him slowly. 

And gods, but he  _ remembers  _ now. 

He remembers the first night, how Magnus felt, how he’d pressed in just right and Taako had told him, “Jeezy creezy, if I’d had known it would feel like this,” and let the sentence trail off. He remembers the next time, a few days later, how Magnus had almost died and Taako decided to welcome him back to the land of the living with a sloppy, poor excuse for a blowjob. 

He remembers the last time before the second first time. He remembers how casual it was, how they’d woken up next to each other and Magnus had pulled him in close. He remembers thinking that next time, he’d get Magnus back for the hickey on the inside of his thigh. 

He remembers how he’d gone a hazy week of his life thinking that he must have knocked against something in his sleep. 

Magnus’s fingers dig into the insides of his thighs, press new bruises into the skin there, ones that Taako won’t forget. He’ll never forget again. 

He can’t say those words out loud, not yet, but he tries his best to let Magnus know by tugging him down, tugging him closer, and slotting their mouths together. 

He licks past the seam of Magnus’s lips, groans against the feeling of his cock, his mouth, his fingers. 

When Magnus pulls away, he tells Taako, “Quit thinking so hard.” 

Taako hums.

And then he tells Magnus, “If you’d just  _ fuck me _ already, then I wouldn’t be, my dude.” But he frames it with a grin so Mags knows he’s mostly joking. 

Emotions are hard. Feelings are even harder, and these are directed at somebody who loves with his entire massive, hairy body. Taako’s not nearly as large or hairy, and he’s spun sugar, melting against the slightest of inconveniences. 

Where Magnus is brick, Taako is sand. 

Yet still, he loves and is loved. 

“Come on,” Magnus says, kissing him again, his mouth still tasting like hot chocolate. Taako pulls away, buries his face in Magnus’s neck, and stops thinking. 

When he comes, it’s because Magnus bottoms out, grinds against him, and says, “I’m not going anywhere, you know?” 

He doesn’t want to know what that says about him, squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on how his thighs tremble, how Magnus’s thumb finding his clit is too much all at once, and he muffles his cry into Magnus’s skin. 

It’s too much, and this time the tears come before he can stop them. He wipes furiously at his face, red and embarrassed, and Magnus keeps fucking him. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t help Taako wipe them away, doesn’t comment. 

And gods, if Taako doesn’t love him. 

Through sniffles and wiping his damp palms on the sheets, Taako teases, “Jeez, Mags, are you ever gonna come?” 

Magnus’s laugh is breathy and desperate, his hands scrambling for purchase on any part of Taako he can get a hold of. His hands settling on Taako’s hips, he pulls out. 

Taako watches through heavy, puffy eyes as Magnus jerks himself off, biting his lip, groaning loudly. He grunts, and Taako purrs, “Do it. Come on me, big guy.” 

“ _ Gods _ .” 

And really, what’s a boy to do but spread his legs, watch his boyfriend come all over his vagina? It’s messy and disgusting and they absolutely need a shower now, but Taako feels all warm, tingly. 

He feels lighter than he has in a few days. A little deeper than that, he feels heavier than he has his whole life. There’s a slew of emotions that Taako just doesn’t do, that he’s never had before, all tangled up and sitting low in his stomach. 

For now, he’s okay. 

He’s slick and tired and grumbling under the weight of Magnus, who has draped himself across Taako, is mouthing at any skin he can get to. 

He’s okay. 

He’s good. 


End file.
